1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a turbine engine and, more particularly, to a stator vane arrangement that includes a plurality of vane arrangement segments.
2. Background Information
A typical turbine engine includes a plurality of engine sections such as, for example, a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. The turbine engine may also include a stator vane arrangement. The vane arrangement may be configured to guide core gas between adjacent rotor stages within a respective one of the engine sections. Alternatively, the vane arrangement may be configured to guide core gas between an adjacent pair of the engine sections.
A typical stator vane arrangement includes a plurality of vane arrangement segments, which may be individually connected to a turbine engine case. The vane arrangement segments may each include a vane airfoil that extends radially between a radial inner platform segment and a radial outer platform segment. Each of the inner platform segments extends circumferentially between respective inner mate (e.g., slash) faces. Each of the outer platform segments extends circumferentially between respective outer mate faces. A plurality of feather seals may respectively seal (i) gaps between the inner mate faces of adjacent inner platform segments, and (ii) gaps between the outer mate faces of adjacent outer platform segments.
The stator vane arrangement may be subject to temperature and/or pressure differentials during turbine engine operation. Such temperature and/or pressure differentials may cause the vane arrangement segments to deform and/or move (e.g., radially, axially and/or circumferentially shift) relative to one another. The inner and/or the outer platform segments, for example, may respectively shingle relative to one another. The term “shingle” may describe stator vane arrangement deformation where the mate face of one platform segment may move radially relative to the mate face of an adjacent platform segment. Such deformations and/or movements may reduce the effectiveness of the feather seals and enable fluid leakage through the gaps.